


Распутная милашка

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angels, Demons, Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, PWP, Pre-Devil May Cry 4, Sex Toys, Underage Sex, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Сегодня на общей молитве Неро обещал быть паинькой и свое обещание сдержал практически идеально.





	Распутная милашка

**Author's Note:**

> в качестве вдохновения In This Moment — Dirty Pretty
> 
> пре-канон дмс4, так что Неро пока еще несовершеннолетняя шпана

Когда теплые, покрытые мозолями из-за частных тренировок с мечом пальцы сменились острыми когтями, способными за пару секунд превратить его в аккуратно нарезанное ломтиками блюдо, Неро лишь в предвкушении на секунду зажмурился и продолжил медленно стягивать осточертевший до колик мундир. Сегодня на общей молитве он обещал быть паинькой и свое обещание сдержал практически идеально — Кредо лишь однажды бросил на него угрожающий взгляд за легкомысленно принесенную жвачку.

А сейчас Неро надеялся на заслуженную награду — растянутое еще с утра отверстие требовалось заполнить чем-то более достойным, чем банальной секс-игрушкой (впрочем, в его коллекции хранились в том числе особенно интересные экземпляры).

Жадно всматриваясь в ангельскую форму Кредо, сложенные за его спиной крепкие широкие крылья, отливающее золотом оперение, Неро скользил взглядом все ниже и ниже — прямо к пластине брони поверх паха. Скрывавшийся под нею член был длинным, гибким и очень горячим, и Неро любил крепко бьющие по мозгам ощущения, которые он приносил.

— Ты не торопишься, — голос Кредо в этой форме казался глубже, полнился угрожающими оттенками. Ему хотелось подчиняться, хотелось опуститься на колени и склонить голову в повиновении.

Но больше всего Неро хотелось, чтобы член Кредо вошел в него, растягивая, заполняя, выжигая внутренности болью и наслаждением. Хотелось, чтобы острые когти прошлись по его спине, оставляя на коже тонкие росчерки царапин. Хотелось, чтобы живот горел огнем из-за чужой спермы, и Неро в миг наслаждения кричал что-то бессмысленное и довольное, зная, что их все равно никто не услышит.

— Мне нравится тебя дразнить, — улыбнулся он.

Анальная пробка вышла из него с тихим хлюпом, и Неро коротко вздрогнул, едва не упустив тот миг, когда Кредо оказался совсем рядом. Пластины брони уже раскрылись, освободив влажный от смазки член — иных приготовлений не требовалось.

Неро с излишней покорностью опустился на широкую кровать, зная, какие эмоции у Кредо вызывает контраст образа и поведения, и, опершись одной рукой о кровать, второй отвел в сторону ягодицу, будто открывая лучший вид на свой анус. Кредо рыкнул, непроизвольно взмахнув крыльями, и без тени сомнения вошел в Неро до самого конца, вжимаясь острыми пластинами брони и жесткими перьями в раскрасневшуюся чувствительную кожу.

Жалкий вздох — то ли стон, то ли просьба остановиться — подействовал на Кредо противоположным образом. Он двигался резко, зная, что от нежности сейчас все равно не будет никакого толку, пальцами крепко стискивал бока Неро, наваливался на него всем телом, вслушиваясь в тихий скулеж, и старательно отбрасывал в сторону всякие мысли о неправильности своих действий.

Неро давился собственными ощущениями, тело дрожало и будто плавилось от расходящегося по венам жара. Он почти не запоминал, что и как говорит, — лишь подмахивал по мере сил и сжимался на члене крепко-крепко, дорвавшись наконец до желанного. В голове все кружилось, мысли ни на секунду не останавливались на чем-то одном, да и думать не хотелось вовсе. Хотелось чувствовать, вбирать в себя щедро жестокость и ласку, что дарил ему Кредо в равной мере.

Уже под конец, излившись на роскошное вышитое золотом одеяло, Неро позволил себе секунду блаженного расслабления и широко улыбнулся Кредо, который как раз закончил обратную трансформацию.

— Если это было моим наказанием... — он помедлил секунду, глядя, как Кредо неторопливо расстегивает пуговицы на идеально белой рубашке, — ...то мне понравилось. С тобой я готов искупать грехи хоть дважды в день.

Кредо хмыкнул и аккуратно присел на кровать с другой стороны, чтобы случайно не испачкаться.

— Если ты будешь так часто грешить, за тебя может взяться кто-нибудь другой. А мне не хотелось бы ни с кем делить тебя, — откровение прозвучало неожиданно буднично, однако Неро запомнил его и сохранил в своем сердце и памяти так же, как сохранил прочие события этого вечера.

— Тогда я буду грешить в меру, — усмехнулся он и недвусмысленно провел пальцами от ключиц до бедра, мельком касаясь почти заживших царапин. — А ты будешь меня спасать.


End file.
